


Lose Control

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Confusion, Hurt, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde & Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 3





	Lose Control

Arthur lay on his back on his cot. As suddenly someone just enter his tent. Or better said wagon. He just made flaps and canvas arround it to have some privacy. He turn his face to the right. There he see Dutch. 

,,C'mon Arthur, ride with me!" Dutch command.

Sighing Arthur sit up. And then he get up, and follow Dutch to the horses. Both ack and mount their own horses. Then Arthur follows Dutch. They trott out of camp, before Dutch spur The Count into gallop. 

,,Dutch where are we going? And what's with the others?" Arthur ask.

,,Don't worry son. Hosea know's that we're gone for a while." Dutch answers.

Arthur sigh. But don't ask more. It would be useless anyway. After a while both man arrive at a deserted hut. Far away from preying eyes and ears. Arthur is confused. Dutch dismount, and hitch his horse to the hitching post next to the entrance of the hut. Arthur follow his movements. Then both man enter the hut. Dutch close and lock the door behind Arthur. The younger Outlaw freeze in place. It scares him a bit. What will Dutch do to him? Since that rat joined the gang, Dutch thinks that Arthur lost faith in him and betray him. It hurt Arthur. He miss Dutch's soft kisses and touches. He miss the old Dutch. Since the rat joined, Dutch is like possesed. 

The last time they were intimate was three weeks back. But there Dutch dominated him, hurted him, slapped him and fucked him so hard it hurt. The last real time they slept with each other was one year ago. Dutch still topped him. But it was soft. Dutch still took care of him. Three weeks ago Dutch was like a wild animal. He took only care of himself. He didn't cared that Arthur was in pain. He turned into an egoistic asshole. He's indeed afraid that Dutch will hurt him again or maybe kill him. Only because Micah is right now locked away in Strawberry, dosen't mean that Dutch is himself again. He slowly but surely loose his mind because of that rat. It hurt him that HE has to get Micah out of there. He would gladly watch Micah hanging. He slowly and unsure turn arround to Dutch.

The Dutchman just stand there with hanging head. Huh? What happened? Did he miss something? Should Arthur say something, or should he leave it? He dosen't know anymore. He could always talk with Dutch about everything. But since Micah joined, he isn't sure anymore. He is afraid that Dutch will cut him loose here and ride back to camp. Cause Dutch know that Arthur never was here, and that he would never find the camp again. Arthur cant help it. His heart is painfully aching. He really loves Dutch. He was his mentor, he was like a father to him. Even though Hosea always was more the father figure to him than Dutch. But Hosea and Dutch practically raised him. They saved him and gave him a save home. 

That's why it hurts all the more, that Dutch thinks Arthur lose faith in him. It hurts him that Dutch blame for everything and not that rat. Micah is the only reason for all this mess! Why can't Dutch see it? Or does he not want to see it? Maybe both. But either way, it hurts. Dutch lose control over himself. There's nothing he can do anymore. No one can stop it. Not when the rat stay's alive. Someone need to kill that rat. That's probably the only way to get the old Dutch back. Arthur lower his head to the ground too. 

,,Arthur......" Dutch start. 

But he don't know how to say it. He was never good in showing his feelings. He pretend to be that big boss man with no feelings. But everybody in the gang know's, that even Dutch has feelings. Deep inside him. But he thinks that showing his feelingss or speaking about them makes him weak. He don't wanna lose control. That's why he always need to dominate his partners. Arthur hates that. What is so bad about taking turns? He don't get it. But he better bot question Dutch about that. Arthur dosen't dare to make a single sound. 

,,I don't wanna lose control. But there's nothing I can do anymore. I-I-I don't wanna hurt you." Dutch whispers. 

Arthur still dosen't dare to say something. He just sigh. He'd like to say "If you let the rat hang you'd be free" but he dosen't dare to say it. Dutch would surely rip his head of. And then Dutch suddenly step close to him, put a finger under Arthur's chin, lift his head a bit and kiss him. Arthur is shocked. He can't do anything. But as Dutch kiss him again, he shyly kiss back. Dutch press his body tidly against Arthur's. Soon Dutch's tounge slip over Arthur's lips. Asking for permission. Arthur is confused. But open up anyway. Dutch's tounge slip in immideatly. And as their tounges touch, Dutch let out a needy sound, and got rock hard immideatly. 

Arthur never heared Dutch make such a sound. He never made a single sound while they slept with each other. The only sound from Dutch was his heavy breathing. And then, as Dutch's hip rocked forward a bit, a low moan escape Dutch's mouth. Their tounges still dancing passionately. Arthur's confused. But he slowly get hard too. He wonders how far this will go, and how this will end.


End file.
